Quand le passé ressurgit
by Rubie blakie
Summary: Alors que tout va bien pour notre équipe du 12th District, le retour d'une personne vient chambouler cet équilibre apportant avec elle son lot de révélations et d'ennuis...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Au milieu de la nuit, un coup strident retentit, réveillant les habitants la maisonnée. La sonnerie de l'appartement sonna et l'homme tranquillement endormi ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Une fois, deux fois, … Puis, au bout de la troisième fois, il décida de se lever afin de voir qui l'importuner. Son réveil affichait 2h35. Il se leva, bougonnant contre le(s) visiteur(s) indésiré(s). Il se dirigea à pas lent, longeant le couloir. En passant devant le miroir qui ornait le mur il prit une pause, se regardant de toutes parts, constatant les dégâts de sa courte nuit. La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois. Qui que soit son visiteur celui-ci n'en démordait pas. Il accéléra le pas ne voulant réveiller sa fille ainsi que sa mère, surtout sa mère à vrai dire qui pouvait vite devenir grincheuse ! Il ouvrit la porte afin de, se dit-il, d'en finir au plus vite. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il prit conscience de l'identité de son visiteur.

Femme : Bonjour Rick – déclara une voix douce –

Rick : Kira – s'exclama-t-il surpris, cette fois-ci tout à fait réveillé –

La jeune femme dans son imperméable bleu clair était détrempée. La pluie torrentielle que l'on pouvait encore entendre y était surement pour quelque chose. De ses longs cheveux bruns coulaient des gouttelettes par centaines, ce qui inondait actuellement sa chemise puisque la jeune femme s'était littéralement jetée dans ses bras. Sa tête reposée contre son cou, dégageant une chaleur apaisante mais pour une raison qu'il ne put s'expliquer, sa présence ici le dérangeait…

Kira : Je suis désolé de venir te déranger à cette heure indue de la nuit. – sa chemise collait maintenant sa peau et il ne savait pas de qui elle avec ses larmes ou la pluie de son corps était le plus responsable – Mais je ne savais pas qui venir voir pour m'aider.

Rick : Non, je t'en prie tu as bien fait. Entre. Ce serait mieux qu'on soit au chaud

Kira : Non, non je ne dois pas perdre plus de temps Rick – s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix légèrement hystérique, à ces mots, il se tendit encore plus se demandant encore dans quel bourbier elle s'était mise et surtout dans lequel elle allait l'inclure –

Rick : Bien. Mais si tu veux mon aide sache que j'aimerai au moins savoir le fond du problème Kira – dit-il apaisant -

Kira : -calmée – Tu as toujours eu un effet calmant sur moi. – un léger sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres, lui prouvant au combien cette exclamation était vraie - . Il s'agit de Greg, mon mari. Je suis rentrée chez moi à l'heure habituelle, à cette heure-ci le vendredi il avait l'habitude d'aller boire un verre avec ses copains poivrots – un soupire agacée franchit ses lèvres à ce souvenir – Quand il est arrivé le diner était prêt. Ecoute, je… -sa voix avait pris quelques intonations aigues, et sa foulée rapide et répétitive sur son pallier affichait clairement son angoisse quant à la suite du récit. Elle prit une puis deux inspirations afin de calmer sa nervosité. De là où il se trouvait il pouvait presque entendre les pulsations violentes qu'émettaient son cœur – Je. Tu vois le temps que j'aille prendre ma douche, quand je suis ressortit j'ai vu. J'ai vu mon mari, étalait sur le tapis de sol du salon, la gorge tranchée. – les larmes se remirent à couler, la pression ne voulant pas retomber –

Rick : - choqué – Mais tu. Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu as appelé la police Kira !

Kira : Quoi ? Mais il n'en ait pas question ! Il m'accuserait immédiatement de meurtre !

Rick : Certes. Mais je te signale Kira que ta fuite équivaut indirectement à des aveux de ta part.

Kira : - balbutiante – Mais je… Je ne comprends pas…

Rick : Une femme trouve son mari mort chez elle. Celle-ci n'a pas d'alibi puisqu'elle est présente lors du meurtre. Pire, le tueur n'a même pas cherché à savoir qui d'autres était dans la maison. Pourtant ta présence était clairement indiquée puisque tu prenais surement un bain et j'imagine qu'à ce moment-là les robinets étaient ouverts au maximum. – hochement de tête de la femme – Hors, quand celle-ci trouve le cadavre dans son salon, elle fuit immédiatement les lieux n'appelant même pas la police. Elle se rend même chez son ex en espérant trouver du soutien. A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'ils vont en penser ? – sa voix avait perdu toute chaleur, beaucoup trop angoissé suite aux évènements – Vos relations étaient tendues en ce moment, tu étais en pleine instance de divorce. Et si je ne me trompe pas, une fois décédé tu héritais de tous ses biens Kira – nouvel hochement de tête - Tu es pour eux la coupable toute désignée ! Ils vont en déduire ou que tu es responsable directement du meurtre de ce cher Greg, ou que tu as engagé un professionnelle ou encore que l'ex jaloux et voulant te reconquérir chez qui par ailleurs tu es venue te réfugier, c'est-à-dire moi, est responsable !

Kira : - littéralement stressée – Mais je suis innocente et toi aussi Rick.

Rick : - faisant fi de la dernière partie de sa phrase - Je le sais – dit-il tout en prenant son visage en coupe – Et à moins que tu ne me regardes dans les yeux et que tu m'avoues l'avoir tué je te croirais innocente Kira. – un silence suivit ses paroles – Bien, dans ce cas on a plus qu'à appeler la police.

Il entra dans l'appartement suivi par la jeune femme, cherchant des yeux son i-phone. Trouvé, il composa un numéro qui depuis connaissait par cœur.

Femme : - une voix ensommeillée lui répondit à l'autre bout du fil – Allo ?

Rick : Navré de vous déranger aussi tard ou tôt plutôt – dit-il amusé – mais je pense avoir des problèmes – sa voix avait repris un tournant sérieux qui perturba la femme –

Femme : - cette fois-ci tout à fait réveillé et même inquiète – Castle ?

Rick : Il y a un corps à l'angle de la 63ème et de Maddison Avenue pour vous. Un homme y a été égorgé. Je préfère vous prévenir pendant qu'il est encore temps avant que les flics ne débarquent. Je vous fais confiance pour voir au-delà des apparences Beckett.

Kate : Castle ne bougez pas de votre emplacement. D'ailleurs où êtes-vous ?

Rick : Actuellement au loft et …

A l'extérieur, un ramdam se fit entendre puis la porte s'ouvra révélant des policiers en uniformes, armes au poing et certainement pas là pour faire des claquettes.

Policiers : Les mains en l'air !

Rick : Et je crois que vous allez arriver en retard à la petite sauterie Kate.

Il leva ses mains, de même que la femme. Les marches de l'escalier tintèrent et révélèrent aux yeux de tous une jeune adolescente rousse ainsi qu'une femme d'âge mur habillé d'un peignoir. La jeune femme n'eut le temps de s'approcher de son père qu'un des policiers présent l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Menottés et guidés par la police, ils sortirent de l'appartement laissant trois femmes terrorisées, bien que la troisième toujours au téléphone essaye de comprendre encore ce qui avait bien pu se passé…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Paisiblement endormi, les yeux clos, un léger souffle tiède s'échappait des lèvres de la jeune femme endormie. Sa poitrine se relevait à un rythme régulier, balayant à chaque élévation la mèche brune mi longue qui se posait tranquillement sur son visage. Elle reflétait la sérénité à cet instant même. Cependant, sa main cachée sous son oreiller serrant son glock cassait cette impression.

**Pov Kate**

Une sonnerie bien connue de mes oreilles vint troubler cette apparente sérénité. Je maudissais déjà la personne qui osait me réveiller à cet instant. Posant aléatoirement ma main sur la table de chevet, j'attrapais d'un mouvement sec, malgré ma fatigue, mon portable.

Kate : Allo ? –dis-je d'une voix emprunte de sommeil -

Homme : Navré de vous déranger aussi tard ou tôt plutôt – rétorqua une voix amusé – mais je pense avoir des problèmes – la voix avait repris un tournant sérieux qui me perturba –

Kate : - cette fois-ci tout à fait réveillé et même inquiète – Castle ?

Rick : Il y a un corps à l'angle de la 63ème et de Maddison Avenue pour vous. Un homme y a été égorgé. Je préfère vous prévenir pendant qu'il est encore temps avant que les flics ne débarquent. Je vous fais confiance pour voir au-delà des apparences Beckett.

Kate : - je me relevais en vitesse du lit et m'habilla à la va-vite ne perdant aucunement mon temps durant l'appel, serrant d'une main mon portable et de l'autre notant l'adresse indiquée - Castle ne bougez pas de votre emplacement. D'ailleurs où êtes-vous ? – lui reprochais-je rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pouvait se trouver sur la scène de crime –

Rick : Actuellement au loft et … - rassurée par ce petit détail, je me permis un léger soupir que je rétractai aussi tôt quand j'entendis à travers mon téléphone des bruits de casse, surement les flics -

Voix : Les mains en l'air ! – mes doutes fondées, mes chaussures au pied, je pris mes clefs et me dirigeais vers ma voiture espérant arriver avant leur départ -

Rick : Et je crois que vous allez arriver en retard à la petite sauterie Kate – il m'avait appelé par mon prénom et ce détail sans savoir pourquoi me tendit davantage et j'accélérai, le gyrophare dehors bien en évidence, dévalant les rues de New-York à pleine vitesse –

Arriver devant l'immeuble de Castle, je stoppai la voiture ne prenant pas la peine de me garer correctement. Devant moi, assis sur une chaise, un œil au beurre noir se trouvait Martin, le gardien de l'immeuble. Il avait dû lutter contre son agresseur pour se retrouver en pareil mauvaise posture ! D'ailleurs si je se rappelai bien, cela correspondaient aux méthodes brutales des flics de la vieille école. En passant devant lui, je lui fis un petit hochement de tête, je repasserais le voir après. 1er, 2ème, …, 6ème étage. J'avançai à pas lents, m'imaginant là à l'heure du passage de mes confrères. La porte, pourtant renforcée, semblait être sortie de ses gonds. En entrant, je me pétrifiai et me retrouvai face à un spectacle auquel je ne me serais jamais attendue à voir : Martha Rodgers, l'actrice pour le moins aussi pénétrable qu'un iceberg, d'habitude si forte se trouvait avachie sur le canapé, le dos courbé et le visage peiné. La fille de Castle quant à elle se laissait aller dans les bras de sa grand-mère complètement retournée par la situation. – je maudis silencieusement Castle pour la laisser dans ce pétrin – Malgré tout, cela ne m'empêcha pas de me rapprocher d'elles et de toucher amicalement la tête d'Alexis. A ce toucher, la jeune fille se jeta littéralement dans mes bras. Je pouvais sentir les pleurs mouillés ma chemise et posai alors mes mains autour de la fine taille de la jeune fille. Je m'assis sur le canapé, Alexis bien calée entre mes bras et Martha appuyé sur mon épaule droite. Nous restâmes une dizaine de minutes dans cette position quand un bruit nous sortit de notre torpeur bienfaisante. Des bruits de chuchotis se firent entendre dans le couloir et je relevai la tête assez vite. Armes au poing, prête à l'assaut, je me détendis aussi vite que je m'étais levée. En effet, je pus reconnaître la silhouette mince et efflanquée de Ryan ainsi que celle plus développé d'Esposito. Je leur fis signe. Puis, nous nous en retournâmes vers le canapé où n'avaient pas bougé les deux femmes. Je repris alors Alexis dans mes bras. C'est sur ses entrefaites qu'arriva Lanie. Je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour deviner ce à quoi elle pensait d'ailleurs, son regard pétillant fixée sur moi valait tout dire – m'amusais-je même dans les pires instants – Trop perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas la voix de Lanie me parler.

**Fin du pov de Kate**

Lanie : Je me demande quand même ce qui a bien pu se passé ! Je veux dire, que sais-t-on au juste ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le lieutenant Beckett et cette dernière ne répondait toujours pas trop prise par ses pensées. On pouvait voir ses yeux fouillaient un point inconnu du loft des Castle, ses pupilles lourdes de sentiments pour le moins angoissant diffusaient une impression ambiante de malaise qui se diffusait dans la pièce. Confuse, Lanie s'approcha, posa sa main sur son épaule de libre tout en remuant en un mouvement circulaire régulier sur son omoplate en espérant une réponse à ses interrogations.

Lanie : Kate ? Kate ? – la voix devenait inquiète –

**Pov Kate**

Kate : Humm... Oui ?

Lanie : Tu étais parti loin ma belle.

Kate : Oui, désolé je réfléchissais. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Ryan : On se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer Beckett. – il me donnait l'impression d'être de marbre, mais je voyais à ses yeux qu'il n'en pensait pas moins –

Kate : Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Castle m'a appelé. A son appel, il m'annonçait qu'il affirmer la présence d'un corps quelque part, j'ai dû noter l'adresse – trifouillant mes poches, je mis la main sur mon carnet de poche - à l'angle de la 63ème et de Maddison Avenue ! Apparemment un homme y aurait été égorgé – je resserrai la prise sur Alexis en la sentant trembler contre moi – La conversation s'est terminée en me disant de ne pas m'arrêter aux premières impressions.

Esposito : - s'affalant sur la première chaise venue et soufflant fortement – Pfffiou… Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour se retrouver dans un pétrin pareil.

Ryan : C'est tout ? Rien de particulier à savoir ?

Alexis : - se redressant soudainement, faisant tomber mes bras le long de mon corps – Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui tout à l'heure ! – elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais la moue qu'elle abordée était semblable en tout point à celle de son père quand il trouvait un indice pour une de mes enquêtes – D'ailleurs, les policiers l'ont emmené avec papa ! –

Ryan : Et cette femme, tu la connaissais ?

Alexis : - en fronçant les sourcils – Non, jamais vu.

Ryan : Surement une femme de passage ?

Martha : Non Kévin ! Mon fils est peut-être rentrer tard hier soir mais il était seul. Je peux vous le certifier mes enfants, c'est moi-même qui ai fermé la porte d'entrée.

Kate : Vraiment ? – m'exclamais-je étonnamment surprise – Castle a quitté le commissariat à 19h30. Il aurait du même avec les embouteillages arrivait aux alentours de 20h.

Alexis : Papa est arrivé vers 22h 22h30.

Esposito : Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire pendant tout ce temps ? – s'exclama Espo de manière rhétorique –

Kate : Bon, un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Revenons à cette femme voulez-vous ?

Alexis : Il lui a ouvert – nous dit-elle telle une évidence – Je veux dire, la sonnerie a sonné tôt après minuit. Sa a insisté d'ailleurs. Puis, quand Gram et moi sommes descendus tout ce que j'ai vu c'est une femme la trentaine entamée, brune et très jolie. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

Lanie : Hum… Writer-boy en a vu passé des femmes, en même temps un homme avec un sex-appeal pareil, miam ! – s'exclama ma meilleure amie d'un ton coquin -

Un silence, amusé et joyeux, se rependit dans le loft. Ryan se demandait surement combien de femmes Castle avait pu « connaître », Esposito dardait Lanie d'un regard noir, Alexis se bouchait, en un geste enfantin, les oreilles, Lanie réfléchissait encore sur ses dernières révélations, Martha quant à elle nous afficher une expression flatter. Je laissais échapper un léger rire tout en gardant enfoui la jalousie infondée que je ressentais en cet instant.

Martha : Comme je dis toujours à mon fils, les chiens ne font pas des chats – s'exclama-t-elle théâtralement – La jeune femme – sa voix pris un ton sérieux, me rappelant sans contexte le ton utilisait par Castle plus tôt dans la soirée – Il s'agit de Kira.

Tous : L'ex de Castle ?

Martha : - sa voix prit un ton désespéré, nous inquiétant d'avance par sa sincérité – Son calvaire plutôt.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. A ce moment nous étions tous installer, prêt à écouter les révélations que Martha s'apprêtait à nous raconter.

Martha : Cette femme a été une épine dans le pied de mon fils. – elle prit plusieurs inspirations comme pour être prête à s'armer de courage – A l'époque, je ne pouvais m'imaginer que ce serait sérieux entre eux deux. J'ai donc été réellement surprise quand il me l'a présenté.

Alexis : Papa t'as présenté sa petite amie de l'époque ? Il ne cesse de me dire que c'est une attitude ringarde qui a pour but de diminuer la virilité de l'homme – dit-elle en grimaçant exagérément, pas de doute le gène Castle était bien présent dans cette famille songeais-je amusée -

Martha : Je sais ma chérie, il n'a cessé de me le rappeler après – souffla-t-elle - Après leur relation. A vrai dire, il ne m'a plus jamais présenté quelqu'un ! Ton père est comme un animal quand il est blessé mon ange, il se terre dans sa tanière. Sa situation s'est dégradé peu à peu à cause de cette femme – le dédain marqué dans ce mot me fit grincer des dents rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire subir et connaissant Martha je dirais même qu'elle paraissait en colère contre Kira mais que trop bonne comédienne rien ne paraissait - . Elle était son premier grand amour, et je ne pense pas me fourvoyer en affirmant qu'elle a jusqu'actuellement était la seule. Bien évidemment d'autres femmes ont compté mais certainement pas autant que Kira.

Alexis : - captivée par l'histoire – Je ne savais pas Gram. Tu crois que c'est ce qui explique que Papa n'a jamais pu se poser sérieusement ?

Ma surprise du se lire sur mon visage puisque Martha me dévisagea un instant.

Martha : Oui. Il peut toujours donner l'illusion à une femme, mais il ne me trompera pas moi. Je l'ai vu près à décrocher monts et merveilles pour une femme, qui soit dit en passant n'en vaut toujours pas la peine. Et voilà que Madame revient dans sa vie. – Elle se leva du canapé, marchant de long en large, de grands gestes utilisaient afin d'accentuer son raisonnement – Quand elle l'a quitté, mon fils si joyeux s'est renfermé sur lui-même, descendant les bouteilles plus vite que son ombre. Whisky, rhum, vin, bière… Tout y passait. Plusieurs fois il s'est retrouvé en coma éthylique à cause de cela. J'ai bien cru que cette phase ne le quitterait jamais. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas l'alcool mauvais. La seule chose de bien qu'il a pu en résulter c'est une bonne descente ! – On pouvait presque percevoir une petite jalousie complètement hors du contexte. Décidemment cette famille était bien spéciale mais extrêmement attachante ! -

Esposito : Et comment il s'en est sorti ?

Martha : - les yeux à moitié dans le vague, se remémorant des souvenirs – Il a fait une cure de desintox pendant 6 mois, de laquelle il est ressortit clean mes enfants. Après cela, il a remonté la pente, écrit des romans qui correspondaient à sa période noire d'ailleurs. Et puis le jour où il a définitivement tourné la page, c'est quand tu es né Alexis – son regard se posa longuement sur sa petite fille. Bien sûr, il reste encore des séquelles face à cette rupture mais bon, ton père n'est qu'un homme ma chérie – se faisant, elle pinça légèrement la joue de l'adolescente qui ne semblait pas particulièrement ravie d'apprendre le passé de son père de cette façon et surtout d'en savoir plus sur cette femme qui l'avait tant brisé - … Compréhensible – songeais-je désabusée –

**Fin pov de Kate**

**Pov Alexis**

Réfugiée dans les bras du lieutenant Beckett, je me sentais en sécurité, à l'abri et protégée de tous. Je recevais là, une véritable étreinte maternelle. Maman, elle, n'était absolument pas du genre à faire des câlins pour me rassurer mais plutôt à dévaliser les boutiques. Alors qu'avec elle, c'était beaucoup plus spontanée et naturel. J'avais l'impression de partager un lien spécial avec elle. Je l'ai immédiatement appréciée. Sans doute étais ce dû au fait qu'elle tenait une place particulière pour Papa au début, mais maintenant je constatais qu'elle et moi avions un lien qui nous étions propre et cela m'enchantait ! Elle s'intéressait à moi pour ce que j'étais et non pour ce que je représentais : la fille d'un écrivain riche et célèbre, non… Elle n'était vraiment pas comme cela. Elle était sans doute, la personnalité féminine récurrente de mon entourage et je réalisais avec stupéfaction qu'elle était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une figure maternelle. Et loin de paniquer, je sentis une certaine félicité m'entourait suite à cette autorévélation.

Des bruits de chuchotis se firent entendre dans le couloir et le détective Beckett releva la tête assez vite. A cette perte de contact je me sentis frissonner de tout mon être. Il ne faisait pourtant pas froid, Papa avait régler la clim à une température ambiante. Je resserrais alors mes bras autour de moi. Armes au poing, prête à l'assaut, je la vis s'approcher à pas de loup de la porte. Un léger tic marqua son visage montrant une certaine anxiété cependant, il se volatilisa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. En effet, derrière ce qui restait de la porte – songeais-je désabusée - se trouvait les inspecteurs Ryan et Esposito. Eux aussi je les aimais beaucoup. Je les voyais tout comme Papa prendre soin de moi. Ils étaient d'ailleurs aussi discrets que lui pour me protéger. Je me rappelais de quelle façon ils avaient à leur façon parlé à Ashley. Le pauvre ils lui avaient fait subir un interrogatoire en règle !

Elle revint vers le canapé et me repris naturellement dans ses bras. Je me calais à nouveau dans ses bras, tout en acceptant avec reconnaissance cette nouvelle étreinte. Une fois que tous furent assis. Une nouvelle personne franchit la porte. Je pus reconnaitre le Dr Parish. En nous regardant Beckett et moi, un éclair de malice traversa ses yeux et je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser en cet instant. J'oubliais vite cet incident et sentis ma tête dodelinée et se posait lentement mais surement sur l'épaule du lieutenant Beckett. En les regardant tous, je ressentis un élan d'affection en voyant qu'ils étaient tous inquiet du sort de Papa. Sans sans rendre compte, Papa avait intégré le monde fermé de la police. La voix du Dr Parish retentit dans la maisonnée interrompant mes pensées.

Lanie : Je me demande quand même ce qui a bien pu se passé ! Je veux dire, que sais-t-on au juste ?

Elle s'adressait à notre détective préférée à moi et Papa. Cependant trop prise pas ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la voix du Dr Parish lui parler. Son silence m'angoissait. Confuse, le Dr Parish s'approcha, posa sa main sur son épaule de libre tout en remuant en un mouvement circulaire et régulier sur son omoplate en espérant une réponse à ses interrogations.

Lanie : Kate ? Kate ? – la voix devenait inquiète –

Kate : Humm... Oui ?

Lanie : Tu étais parti loin ma belle.

Kate : Oui, désolé je réfléchissais. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Ryan : On se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer Beckett. –

Kate : Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Castle m'a appelé. A son appel, il m'annonçait qu'il affirmer la présence d'un corps quelque part, j'ai dû noter l'adresse – trifouillant ses poches, je la vis mettre la main sur mon carnet de poche - à l'angle de la 63ème et de Maddison Avenue ! Apparemment un homme y aurait été égorgé – A ces mots mes mains devinrent moites. Mon corps entier en trembla, je fus parcouru par des centaines de frissons et je sentis le lieutenant Beckett raffermir son emprise sur moi – La conversation s'est terminée en me disant de ne pas m'arrêter à mes premières impressions.

Esposito : - s'affalant sur la première chaise venue et soufflant fortement – Pfffiou… Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour se retrouver dans un pétrin pareil.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Il est vrai que Papa se mettais souvent dans des ennuis pas possible.

Ryan : C'est tout ? Rien de particulier à savoir ?

Alexis : - je me redresse soudainement, faisant ainsi tomber mes bras le long de mon corps – Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui tout à l'heure ! – m'exclamais-je songeuse – D'ailleurs, les policiers l'ont emmené avec papa ! –

Ryan : Et cette femme, tu la connaissais ?

Alexis : - en fronçant les sourcils – Non, jamais vu.

Ryan : Surement une femme de passage ?

Martha : Non Kévin ! Mon fils est peut-être rentrer tard hier soir mais il était seul. Je peux vous le certifier mes enfants, c'est moi-même qui ai fermé la porte d'entrée.

Kate : Vraiment ? – s'exclama le lieutenant Beckett étonnamment surprise – Castle a quitté le commissariat à 19h30. Il aurait du même avec les embouteillages arrivait aux alentours de 20h.

Alexis : Papa est arrivé vers 22h 22h30. – je grimaçais intérieurement me posant milles et une question sur l'endroit où Papa avait bien put trainer -

Esposito : Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire pendant tout ce temps ? – s'exclama-t-il d'une manière qui n'attendait surement pas de réponse –

Kate : Bon, un nouveau mystère à résoudre. Revenons à cette femme voulez-vous ?

Bizarrement j'eus l'impression de percevoir une petite jalousie à travers sa voix. J'espérais ne pas me tromper après tout elle et Papa se tournaient autour, selon moi, depuis bien trop longtemps. Cependant je gardais une certaine réserve me rappelant qu'elle était actuellement en couple. Je ne voulais pas que Papa souffre de cette non-relation. Malgré tout, il me semblait que c'était trop tard. Je me rappelais l'air arborait par mon père quand il me parlait du lieutenant Beckett.

Alexis : Il lui a ouvert – dit-je telle une évidence – Je veux dire, la sonnerie a sonné tôt après minuit. Sa a insisté d'ailleurs. Puis, quand Gram et moi sommes descendus tout ce que j'ai vu c'est une femme la trentaine entamée, brune et très jolie. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

Lanie : Hum… Writer-boy en a vu passé des femmes, en même temps un homme avec un sex-appeal pareil, miam ! – s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton coquin –

Je me bouchais les oreilles en voulant entendre plus de choses sur ce sujet. La vie sexuelle de mon père était un sujet assez délicat. Voir des femmes défilées à la maison était une chose, en parler était complétement différent. Personne de censé ne voudrait connaître cet aspect-là de ses parents. Déjà qu'entendre mes amies me répéter sans cesse à quel point Papa était beau était pour moi largement suffisant ! Soudain, un rire fendit l'air et je me sentis beaucoup plus légère. Cela eut l'effet de faire redescendre la tension qui nous habitait tous depuis « l'incident ».

Martha : Comme je dis toujours à mon fils, les chiens ne font pas des chats – s'exclama Gram théâtralement – La jeune femme – sa voix pris un ton sérieux – Il s'agit de Kira.

Je ne connaissais aucune Kira. Et pourtant, tous ici semblaient savoir ce que représentait cette femme pour Papa.

Tous : L'ex de Castle ?

Martha : - sa voix prit un ton désespéré, nous inquiétant d'avance par sa sincérité – Son calvaire plutôt.

Je me tendis appréhendant la suite.

Martha : Cette femme a été une épine dans le pied de mon fils. – j'entendis Gram prendre plusieurs inspirations– A l'époque, je ne pouvais m'imaginer que ce serait sérieux entre eux deux. J'ai donc été réellement surprise quand il me l'a présenté.

Alexis : Papa t'as présenté sa petite amie de l'époque ? Il ne cesse de me dire que c'est une attitude ringarde qui a pour but de diminuer la virilité de l'homme – dit-je en grimaçant –

Martha : Je sais ma chérie, il n'a cessé de me le rappeler après – souffla-t-elle - Après leur relation. A vrai dire, il ne m'a plus jamais présenté quelqu'un ! Ton père est comme un animal quand il est blessé mon ange, il se terre dans sa tanière. Sa situation s'est dégradé peu à peu à cause de cette femme – le dédain clairement affichait me terrorisait m'imaginant la souffrance ressentit par Papa - . Elle était son premier grand amour, et je ne pense pas me fourvoyer en affirmant qu'elle a jusqu'actuellement était la seule. Bien évidemment d'autres femmes ont compté mais certainement pas autant que Kira.

Alexis : - captivée par l'histoire – Je ne savais pas Gram. Tu crois que c'est ce qui explique que Papa n'a jamais pu se poser sérieusement ? – En effet, Papa avait un problème chronique à se poser avec une femme. Je comprenais soudain d'où cela pouvait venir.

J'écoutais silencieusement Gram nous apportez quelques lumières sur les parts d'ombres du passé de Papa qui m'était complètement inconnu. Puis, suite aux révélations de Gram, je pris appui plus lourdement sur Kate et celle-ci passait lentement sa main sur mon dos m'apportant une nouvelle fois le réconfort cherché. Je n'arrivais pas à croire tout ce que Papa avait dû vivre suite à cela.

Gram se leva rapidement du canapé et se dirigea d'une vive foulée vers la cuisine. Ne perdant aucunement son sens de l'hospitalité, elle leur proposa quelque chose à boire. Etrangement seul de l'alcool avait été proposé, certainement une manière de décompresser. Je la vis nous tourner le dos pendant toute la durée de son interaction et comprit ce qu'elle essayait de nous cacher. Sa peine… Cette dernière conversation avait aussi été éprouvante pour elle. Elle ressemblait énormément à Papa malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Après un temps que je trouvais long, Gram nous apporta nos verres. Vin pour Gram, bière pour les inspecteurs Beckett, Ryan et Esposito. Je paraissais un peu ridicule avec mon verre de lait. Mais aussi tôt mes pensées orientées en cette direction que je vis le Dr Parish me dardait d'un regard amusé tout en pointant son propre verre qui contenait simplement de l'eau. Rassurée, je me précipitais alors sur le mien, me gratifiant par la même occasion d'une superbe moustache faisant ainsi l'hilarité de mes compagnons. Je souris de toutes mes dents montrant à quel point cette situation pouvait m'amuser. Nous restâmes encore un moment sur ces faits quand la voix de l'inspecteur Esposito retentit dans le loft :

Esposito : Nous devrions commencer à rassembler des preuves qui nous permettraient de disculper Castle. – La voix de la sagesse a parlé. Son intervention venait de me rappeler le bourbier dans lequel Papa était. Et surtout duquel il fallait l'en sortir –

Ryan : Hum… Oui, il vaudrait mieux commencer dès maintenant avant que ceux qui l'on embarqué ne nous pose problèmes – disant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la porte d'entrée –

Martha : Et par quoi allez-vous commencer mes enfants ?

Tout en parlant, je les vis tous un par un se lever, se préparant à partir. Egoïstement je songeais à les retenir pour ne pas sombrer et ainsi penser à mon père. Tour à tour ils nous dirent au revoir. Cependant quand vint le tour du lieutenant Beckett je fis mon possible pour me contenir et ne pas lui attraper le poignet, afin de par la suite me réfugier dans ses bras et ainsi pleurer de tout mon saoul. Mon attitude était purement infantile, je le savais et à vrai dire ça ne me ressemblait pas. Cette constatation n'empêcha pas mes yeux de se remplirent d'eau. Je sentais que j'allais craquer d'une minute à l'autre. Ne voulant être la risée de tous, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et courut jusqu'à ma chambre. Réfugiée dans ma chambre, la tête dans l'oreiller, je laissais enfin mes larmes coulaient démontrant ma détresse depuis que mon père avait été emmené de force. Je ne sentis, ni ne vis entrer une personne dans ma chambre. Sentant mon matelas s'affaisser, je relevai la tête et tombai sur le visage calme mais triste de la muse de Papa. Et pour la troisième fois de la soirée, elle me prit dans ses bras. Je n'entendis pas réellement les mots qu'elle me murmurait à l'oreille, je compris simplement qu'à travers les mots qu'elle prononçait elle m'apportait son soutien et surtout, l'espoir de revoir très vite mon père. Après tout, si quelqu'un pouvait aider Papa, c'était bien elle ! Une nouvelle fois, elle me prouvait qu'elle femme exceptionnelle elle était. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais l'on pouvait percevoir son attachement à travers ses paroles et cela réchauffait mon cœur. Sans m'en apercevoir, je sentis mes paupières devenir lourdes.

Apaisée et bercée, la dernière chose que je vis avant de fermer mes paupières fut la silhouette de Kate se faufilant à travers ma chambre. J'eus tout de même le temps de sentir un baiser sur ma tempe, me donnant ainsi un immense sentiment de tendresse envers l'expéditeur…

**Fin du pov d'Alexis**

**Pov Esposito**

J'étais abasourdit par les révélations que la mère de Castle venait de nous livrer sans concessions mais certainement pas de bonté de cœur. Non, elle avait vu le caractère immédiat et primordial de cette conversation afin de sortir son fils de là. Les yeux de Martha Rodgers semblèrent se voiler l'espace d'une seconde nous permettant ainsi de voir à travers. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de nous cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, seulement nous n'étions pas flic grâce à un badge obtenu dans un kinder surprise... C'est surement pourquoi elle se leva rapidement du canapé où elle se trouvait et nous proposa à boire.

Le temps qu'elle nous apporte de quoi nous rafraichir, j'eus un répit suffisant pour méditer sur les dernières paroles prononcées. Mine de rien pensais-je avec dérision, Rick cachait bien son jeu. Ni moi, ni Kévin n'aurions pu imaginer ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière son masque de gamin puéril et attachant. Je le vis d'ailleurs le regretter autant que moi de n'avoir pu percer ce masque. Pris d'une intuition subite, je me repassais les conversations que nous avions eues avec Rick. Et je constatais qu'il en cachait beaucoup plus que je ne pouvais me l'imaginer encore. Il ne dévoilait jamais rien de personnel. Bien évidemment, il parlait d'Alexis, des femmes qu'il avait pu fréquenter, de sa mère même et aussi une fois de son père mais mis à part cela, jamais il ne nous avait parlé spontanément de son passé, ses anciens amis. Bon, nous avions entendu parler de Damian Westlake mais cela était seulement dû à un concours de circonstances en fait, s'il n'avait pas été désigné comme suspect principal dans l'affaire du meurtre d'une architecte d'intérieur Victoria Westlake, jamais nous n'aurions su que c'était ce type qui avait permis à Rick d'avoir sa chance d'être écrivain. Même au sujet de Kira, il ne nous en avait dit que le strict minimum : qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'elle était partie. Il avait réellement brièvement résumé la situation Oui, il y a décidément beaucoup de mystère autour de toi mon ami.

Madame Rodgers nous apporta nos boissons. Je ne fis pas attendre plus longtemps ma bouche que je portais ma bière au goulot. Après une ou deux gorgées, je reposais mon regard sur le reste de la troupe. Un mouvement à ma droite me surprit et je tournais la tête. Je pus ainsi voir Lanie montrait d'un signe de tête son propre verre. Puis, sans ne rien y comprendre je vis Alexis boire d'une traite son verre de lait. Et là, sans pouvoir me contenir j'éclatais d'un rire tonitruant vite rejoint par le reste de la pièce en voyant la jolie frimousse d'Alexis. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents nous assurant ainsi que ça ne la dérangeait pas que nous faisions redescendre la pression grâce à elle. Vraiment très mature cette petite. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Rick avait vraiment une fille adorable. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir que nous continuions avec Kévin de garder un œil sur cet Ashley – mes sourcils se froncèrent un instant -

Nous restâmes encore un moment sur ces faits lorsque la dure réalité me frappa. Rick allait surement être accusé de meurtre ou de complicité si, comme il l'avait dit nous nous arrêtions aux premières impressions. C'est pourquoi je décidais d'accélérer un peu la cadence :

Esposito : Nous devrions commencer à rassembler des preuves qui nous permettraient de disculper Castle. – Ma voix retentit dans le loft telle une sentence énoncée. Tout en parlant je me relevais donnant ainsi le signal de départ -

Ryan : Hum… Oui, il vaudrait mieux commencer dès maintenant avant que ceux qui l'on embarqué ne nous pose problèmes – Disant cela, il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la porte d'entrée. –

Chacun notre tour nous effectuons les salutations d'usage. Je vis Alexis devenir de plus en plus fébrile chaque seconde. Quand vint le tour de Beckett pour la saluer, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes difficilement contenues. La petite allait craquer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, non… Son père n'était pas là pour la rassurer, bien au contraire. La voix de Madame Rodgers me sortit de mes pensées.

Martha : Et par quoi allez-vous commencer mes enfants ? – je la vis inquiète quant à la tournure des évènements –

Cependant personne n'eut le temps de répondre que nous vîmes Alexis sortir de la pièce en courant. La mère de Castle avait la tête inclinée de telle façon qu'elle avait vue sur l'escalier de l'appartement. Elle le regardait avec tristesse. Je n'eus le temps de m'interroger plus que Beckett partit après l'adolescente. Après quelques minutes de silence, seulement entrecoupé par nos souffles réguliers, Beckett redescendit.

Kate : Elle s'est endormi – Sa voix démontrait une tendresse toute nouvelle entre elles deux ! Je ne devais pas être le seul à l'avoir remarqué quand je vis Beckett être le centre d'attention, on pouvait d'ailleurs voir quelques éclairs d'espièglerie dans le regard des femmes présentes mettant ainsi mal à l'aise Beckett. On pouvait si on y faisait attention entre apercevoir une légère rougeur diffuse sur son visage, m'apportant un sourire de connivence pour l'occasion. Celui de Kévin devait être un peu trop moqueur puisqu'il se fit fusiller du regard me dis-je amusé. –

Lanie : Beaucoup se sont cassées des dents en essayant de se mettre en poche Alexis dans le seul but de se rapprocher de Castle père et toi ma chérie tu y arrives sans efforts apparents. Tu as décidément tout pour plaire et te rapprocher de ton écrivain – Un clin d'œil accompagnait ses paroles. Ma petite amie devait être kamikaze dans une autre vie ! Heureusement qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, dans d'autres circonstances je ne sais pas dans quel état elle aurait fini. Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud me répétait-elle souvent. Cependant cette expression ne s'appliquer pas à Beckett. Je grimaçais me rendant compte qu'elle ne semblait définitivement pas au courant de cela puisqu'elle reprit instantanément – A moins que ça ne soit le but rechercher ? – Son ton provocateur et suave me donna quelques frissons et pas entièrement d'angoisse… D'ailleurs, il eut raison de Beckett puisque son visage prit des tons de rouge insoupçonnés chez elle –

Nous nous sourîmes, content de ce petit intermède pour une fois en notre faveur. Seul bémol, Rick n'était pas là pour le voir. Je repris contenance en cet instant. Mon partenaire aussi, puisqu'il enchaina immédiatement :

Ryan : Alors Beckett par quoi commençons nous ?

Kate : Tous en voiture, on se retrouve à l'angle de la 63ème et de Maddison Avenue.

Beckett, Kévin et Lanie saluèrent d'un signe de tête la mère à Castle et sortirent de l'appartement. Puis, je m'approchai :

Esposito : On vous tient au courant Madame Rodgers.

Martha : Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous répète de me nommer par mon prénom mon garçon ? – s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton grandiloquent –

Cette conversation me rappela sans équivoque une que nous avions eu précédemment il y quelques semaines déjà.

_Flashback :_

_J'arrivais devant l'appartement des Castle. Kévin était malade et je me retrouvais avec Rick comme partenaire. Loin de me déranger, cela me changerait ! Beckett avait l'habitude de le garder pour lui me dis-je amusé. Je n'eus le temps de sonner qu'un boulet de canon roux me percuta de plein fouet. Assis par terre je vis Alexis les fers en l'air. Elle se releva :_

_Alexis : Ohh je suis vraiment désolée inspecteur ! – sa voix montrait clairement son désappointement –_

_Esposito : C'est bon Alexis, il n'y a pas de problème – je me dépêchai de la rassurer la voyant inquiète pour moi –_

_Alexis : - Elle remonta son sac sur l'épaule, puis fila sans demander son reste, criant à tue-tête pour s'exprimer – Encore désolée pour vous être rentrée dedans !_

_La porte encore entrouverte, je m'y glissais rapidement. La mère de Rick se dandinait sur un air d'opérette, habillée pour l'occasion de vêtements rappelant le style des années 80. Le tout donné un effet des plus pimpant._

_Martha : Oh, bonjour inspecteur ! – Elle semblait surprise de me trouver là, cependant son expression exagérée noyait cet effet._

_Esposito : Bonjour Madame Rodgers._

_Soudain, son visage se contracta et pris une expression peinée puis, elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu dire encore. Récapitulons : je n'ai pas de braguette ouverte, mes chaussures sont propres il n'y a pas de terre au sol, je l'ai salué. Non vraiment, je ne voyais pas où était le problème._

_Esposito : Un problème Madame Rodgers ?_

_Une nouvelle grimace traversa son visage. Me perturbant davantage._

_Martha : Puisque vous en parlez mon cher oui effectivement il y a un problème – elle m'intriguait – Etes-vous obliger de m'appeler Madame Rodgers à chaque phrase ? Cela me vieillit considérablement, vous savez ? Appelez-moi Martha !_

_Complètement étonné, je n'entendis pas Castle descendre._

_Rick : - s'exclamant d'un ton jovial et malicieux – Sache Mère que tu n'as absolument pas besoin qu'on t'appelle par ton titre complet pour que la vieillesse te guette !_

_Devant cette réplique toute castelienne je ne pus retenir un sourire. Cela semblait être une habitude puisque la mère de Rick ne fit pas attention et répliqua même aussi tôt._

_Martha : Tu ne devrais pas t'exclamer si vite mon cher fils, d'autant que les cheveux blancs qui garnissent ta chevelure ne sont pas anodins !_

_A ces mots, Rick se précipita devant son miroir mural, se regardant de toutes parts à la recherche du fameux cheveu blanc. Rassuré, il se tourna vers sa mère et nous sortit une de ses répliques fétiches :_

_Rick : Hum, double hum même !_

_Finalement je ne pus me contenir et explosai de rire, accompagné par Rick et Martha…_

Un sourire nostalgique s'installa sur mes lèvres. Je regardai la mère de Castle et finalement lui adressai une dernière parole :

Esposito : A bientôt Martha.

Nous prenions l'ascenseur, chacun dans nos pensées. Pendant que Ryan et Lanie discutaient je m'interrogeais encore sur la scène sur laquelle nous allions bien pouvoir tomber…

**Fin du pov d'Esposito**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Pov Ryan**

Arrivés dans le hall de l'immeuble, nous fîmes face à un spectacle incongru. Le gardien de l'immeuble faisait face à une vingtaine de journalistes qui essayaient tant bien que mal d'entrer. Eh bien, l'on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient été rapides ! D'ailleurs, à eux tous, ils bloquaient toute possibilité de sortie. Je jetais un œil à ses bras. Heureusement que sa carrure était suffisamment imposante car ces derniers agglutinés comme ils l'étaient faisaient lourdement pression sur la porte d'entrée et ainsi sur le gardien.

Avec Esposito nous nous rapprochions afin de lui venir en aide. Je ne savais pas si avec ma stature je lui serais d'un si grande aide mais cela ne m'empêcha pas pour autant. En croisant le regard malicieux de mon partenaire je vis qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître il me semblait que ces vautours avaient accentué leur pression sur la porte, … oui, complètement givrés ces journalistes, de véritables fouines. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu m'orienter vers cette voie : Rester là, près des victimes, d'une scène de crime à commenter nos sentiments sur les derniers évènements et tout ça dans un but lucratif, je trouvais cela complètement morbide. D'une certaine manière leur façon d'agir était assez criminelle ! Je plaignais Rick, sincèrement. Comme quoi la célébrité était à double tranchant. Et finalement, je me contentais de mon petit rôle de flic : après tout je gagnais bien ma vie et j'étais avec une femme que j'aimais. Qui m'aimait moi et pas pour une célébrité, ni pour de l'argent, que je n'avais pas d'ailleurs me dis-je amusé !

Le gardien, Martin si je me rappelais bien, me rappela à l'ordre quand je le vis nous faire un petit signe de tête reconnaissant. Cependant, ce n'est pas comme cela que nous allions les repousser. De la sueur commençait déjà à apparaître sur mon front, et mes mains, moites pour l'occasion, se frottaient régulièrement contre mon veston afin d'en éponger le maximum. Après une attente que je trouvais interminable, je vis Beckett s'approcher de la cohue de dehors, certainement exaspérée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Kate : Je vous prierais de partir, vous gêner nos équipes en campant ici. Ce n'est pas en restant la que vous obtiendrez quelques informations ! – Elle était énervée, et je plaignais sciemment l'imbécile qui oserait se mettre en travers de son chemin, car oui, il y en avait toujours un qui se faisait remarquer et de la plus belle des façons possibles. D'ailleurs, aucuns journalistes ne partiraient suite à son discours bien au contraire, on aurait même dit qu'ils n'attendaient que ça ! Les imbéciles.

C'est à ce moment qu'un crépitement se fit entendre, suivi de plusieurs autres. Des appareils photos, des centaines. Flash enclenchés, caméras et micros sortis, tous semblaient aux abois. A travers ce méli-mélo de flash et de questions que j'entendais je ne puis que distinguer une ou deux phrases, qui achevèrent le reste de retenu de ma boss.

Journaliste 1 : Lieutenant Beckett, est-il correct que l'écrivain le plus célèbre de la ville, Mr Castle a tué un homme ? – je grimaçais dans mon coin me demandant où ce journaliste avait obtenu son diplôme -

Journaliste 2 : Pouvez-vous nous dire quels effets cela a-t-il produit sur sa famille ? – Celui-là ne devait pas être plus futé que l'autre, surtout quand je vis les yeux de Beckett s'assombrirent. La notion de tact était littéralement obsolète chez eux et puis, il n'y en avait vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre commentais-je à voix haute –

Journaliste 1 : Qu'est-ce-que cela fait d'être la muse d'un meurtrier ? – Rectification, celui-ci était le pire, plus stupide tu meurs. D'ailleurs, Beckett paraissait folle de rage : les yeux noirs, plissés en une moue terrifiante, teint pâle, poings serrés compulsivement, … Oui terrifiante. Je ne fus pas le seul à le remarquer puisqu'un silence oppressant régnait en maître dans ce hall d'immeuble au 529 Broom Street.

Kate : Que cela soit clair pour chacun et chacune présents ce soir. Richard Castle a bel et bien été arrêté cette nuit. – Des bruits s'élevèrent parmi la foule, clamant qu'ils l'avaient prévu car après tout, on ne devient pas un maître du macabre sans en avoir les possibilités derrière, mais la voix de Beckett repris faisant fi de cette interruption – CEPENDANT. Je dis bien CEPENDANT, l'on est innocent et ce jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Je vous prierais donc de ne plus nous importuner avec vos questions. D'ailleurs – sa voix prit un accent glacial, démontrant tout son sérieux – si je vois l'un de vous approcher à moins de 2 mètres d'Alexis Castle ou bien de Martha Rodgers, je n'hésite pas et je vous coffre tous pour outrage à une enquête fédérale. – Leur tête à tous valait le détour, outrés, ils avaient la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités. Le rire de Beckett, sec et froid, les sortit de leur torpeur – Fermez vos bouches, vous allez gober des mouches ! – On entendit le bruit sec de leur mâchoire se refermer. Et tous se regardèrent; ils se ressaisirent, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter, cependant elle se reprit de suite, ne leur laissant le temps suffisant pour s'exprimer – Dégagez. Tous. Dégagez, MAINTENANT ! – A son cri, ils partirent tous, sans exception et sans demander leur reste, comme s'ils avaient la mort aux fesses –

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Beaucoup moins oppressant. Je regardais Beckett se remettre de ses émotions calmement. Lanie s'approcha d'elle, et mit sa main sur son bras, compréhensive. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'elles se disaient, je vis seulement Beckett secouait la tête en acquiesçant aux paroles de son amie. J'entendis quelqu'un se rapprocher de moi. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière. Je connaissais suffisamment mon partenaire et ami pour reconnaître le son des pas qu'il faisait quand il marchait. Arrivé à mes côtés, je pus le voir regarder Lanie tandis qu'elles parlaient ensemble. Je captais d'ailleurs un regard tendre en direction de notre cher médecin légiste. Je devais certainement lui dire que tout le commissariat était au courant de leur relation depuis le temps. Mais je me ressaisis m'imaginant par la suite le moment où ils nous l'annonceraient et que nous leur répondront que nous étions tous déjà au courant. Un sourire appréciateur voir quelque peu moqueur se dessina alors sur mes lèvres.

Je tournais rapidement la tête vers ma supérieure quand je la vis s'approcher de moi. Et je me tournais complètement quand elle se dirigea derrière moi. Accoudé contre la porte, une main sur le front, se trouvait le gardien. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Il ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Les yeux fatigués, la joue droite bleuie, les mains serrées tout contre son pantalon, il semblait vraiment au bord de la fatigue. En le regardant, je ne pus que me demander de quelle façon nos chers congénères avaient pu traiter Rick. Je grimaçais, ne voulant pas m'aventurer davantage vers ce terrain-là.

Beckett : Je vous remercie de les avoir empêchés de passer Martin.

Martin : Je vous en prie lieutenant, c'est mon devoir. Jamais je ne les aurais laissés passer. Ils auraient effrayé la petite Castle. – A ces mots, un sourire, le premier depuis une bonne partie de la soirée, apparut sur les lèvres de ma boss et immédiatement sa voix se fit plus chaleureuse envers le gardien –

Kate : Je vous remercie Martin. Puis-je vous demander de passer demain au commissariat afin d'avoir votre déposition et de nous conter votre rencontre avec les policiers de la nuit dernière ?

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ce fut le signal de départ puisque nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos voitures respectives. Beckett partit avec Lanie vers sa voiture. Quant à Espo et moi, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de prendre la sienne. Les filles nous adressèrent une dernière parole avant de monter en voiture :

Kate : Bien, on se retrouve à l'angle de la 63ème et de Maddison Avenue les gars.

Ryan : - je lui répondis, tout en acquiesçant - Sa marche boss !

Nous montâmes, prêts à affronter cette nouvelle journée qui commençait bien mal. Nous n'allions définitivement pas obtenir notre congé dans les temps courants; après tout, nous avions actuellement mieux à faire. Oui songeais-je, bien mieux…

**Fin du pov de Ryan**

**Pov Kate**

Je n'étais pas énervée, non… J'étais folle de rage, littéralement rageuse contre ces journalistes. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de parler de Castle comme cela m'interrogeais-je ? C'était inadmissible. A vrai dire, la seule personne qui pouvait critiquer Caste, c'était justement moi. Et encore à certains degrés et ce sans jamais dépasser la barrière de la méchanceté. Non, je ne voulais pas de malaise entre nous, seulement rabaisser quelques fois son incommensurable égo ce qui ne pouvait faire de mal à personne et certainement pas à lui ! Je songeais à tous les vents que j'avais pu lui mettre, avant de me ressaisir et de me mettre une claque mentale. Ce n'était décidemment pas le moment opportun pour avoir ce genre de pensée. Kate, souffle un bon coup ma fille. Je relevais les yeux et pus voir tous ces idiots qui me faisaient face. Je devais me ressaisir. Oh, et puis non me dis-je en entendant les questions plus aberrantes les unes que les autres de ces satanées pies. Je laissais au contraire éclater ma colère :

Kate : Que cela soit clair pour chacun et chacune présents ce soir. Richard Castle a bel et bien été arrêté cette nuit. – Des bruits s'élevèrent parmi la foule, clamant qu'ils l'avaient prévu car après tout, on n'est pas maître du macabre pour un rien, je me repris immédiatement ne leur laissant le temps de continuer – CEPENDANT. Je dis bien CEPENDANT, l'on est innocent et ce jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Je vous prierais donc de ne plus nous importuner avec vos questions. D'ailleurs – Ma voix se fit glaciale et je ne me reconnus pas pendant un instant. La colère que je ressentais en cet instant était mauvaise, elle s'insinuait, lentement, dans mes veines tel un virulent poison que je ne contenais à présent aucunement. Ce fut le tremblement presque imperceptible de ma meilleure amie qui me ramena les pieds sur terre - si je vois l'un de vous approcher à moins de 2 mètres d'Alexis Castle ou bien de Martha Rodgers, je n'hésite pas et je vous coffre tous pour outrage à une enquête fédérale. – La bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités ils avaient tous l'air si ridicule que je regrettais pendant un instant de n'avoir mon appareil photo à portée de main. Je ris un instant et déclarais cyniquement – Fermez vos bouches, vous allez gober des mouches ! – Une lueur de tristesse s'empara de mes yeux un instant songeant que c'était une réplique que Castle aurait très bien pu sortir. Elle disparut aussi vite, pour ne laisser qu'un regard noir que je leur adressai et j'entendis le bruit de leur mâchoire se refermaient. Je décidais de mettre un terme à tout ce cirque, ne supportant plus leurs mines accusatrices envers mon partenaire – Dégagez. Tous. Dégagez, MAINTENANT ! – A mon cri, je les vis décamper plus vite que des lapins –

Après le départ des journalistes, un silence s'installa. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, triste, confuse et énervée envers moi-même. Je m'étais énervée contre des personnes qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Sur le coup je n'avais absolument pas été professionnelle et je m'en voulais. Une main amicale se posa sur mon bras. Et je relevais légèrement la tête pour m'apercevoir que cette main appartenait à Lanie. Un soupir de soulagement franchit mes lèvres voyant qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. Mieux encore, elle disait qu'elle comprenait. Je l'en remerciais silencieusement et opinais de la tête.

Je regardais mon équipe. Un élément semblait hors-contexte, le gardien. Je le vis derrière Ryan, accoudé contre la porte, je me rapprochais de lui me rappelant que je devais lui parler.

Beckett : Je vous remercie de les avoir empêchés de passer Martin – m'adressais-je à lui d'un ton neutre -

Martin : - Il me répondit à l'instant, sincère - Je vous en prie lieutenant, c'est mon devoir. Jamais je ne les aurais laissés passé. Ils auraient effrayé la petite Castle. – Un ton dur s'échappa de ses lèvres à cette constatation et je ne pus que sourire il semblait lui aussi sous le charme d'Alexis et je lui répondis d'un ton beaucoup plus chaleureux sans pouvoir m'en empêcher -

Kate : Je vous remercie Martin. Puis-je vous demander de passer demain au commissariat afin d'avoir votre déposition et de nous conter votre rencontre avec les policiers de la nuit dernière ?

Je le vis hocher la tête et partis en direction de ma voiture. Lanie m'agrippa le poignet signifiant qu'elle ne me laissait pas. Je lui souris, heureuse de son soutient. J'adressai une dernière parole à mes coéquipiers avant de prendre le volant :

Kate : Bien, on se retrouve à l'angle de la 63ème et de Maddison Avenue les gars.

Ryan : Sa marche boss ! – me répondit-il compréhensif –

Je démarrais rapidement. A cette heure-ci, les rues de la grande pomme étaient peu fréquentées, la route se fit donc sans encombres. Je roulais calmement, en silence. Ne sachant pas sur quoi j'allais bien pouvoir tomber me rendait atrocement nerveuse. Lanie due s'en apercevoir puisqu'elle engagea la conversation d'une voix rassurante que je remerciais silencieusement :

Lanie : Eh bien, quelle soirée ! On peut dire que la nuit a été bien mouvementée ! – J'opinais de la tête ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix. Elle reprit donc immédiatement sentant quelque peu mon malaise – Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver de quoi disculper Castle ma belle.

Ce fut pour moi la phrase de trop. Je me garais sur le bas-côté en faisant une embardée dangereuse, coupai le moteur puis regardai ma meilleure amie en face, les yeux dans les yeux : les miens, humides et dilatés, faisaient tâche face à la surprise manifeste que dégageaient les siens. Je criais alors sur elle, déversant ainsi toutes mes peurs, mes angoisses :

Kate : Arrêtez tous de me dire qu'il est innocent, que nous allons le sortir du guêpier dans lequel MONSIEUR s'est fourré, SEUL. On ne sait même pas où il était hier soir, ni ce qu'il a fait et encore moins avec qui il était ! Je ne la sens pas cette affaire, on ne va nulle part, on fonce droit dans une impasse – Ma voix se fit rageuse – Je ne comprends pas, il y a beaucoup trop de parts d'ombre avec lui. Est-ce qu'on le connait réellement Lanie ? – Je perdis mon ton rageur pour ne laissai place qu'a une immense tristesse. Je ne savais que penser. D'une certaine manière je me sentais trahis. Je lui avais révélé des parts de moi-même que même ma meilleure amie ne connaissait pas. Je m'étais confiée à un homme qui en cachait beaucoup. Le pire à accepter fut sans doute que je lui avais donné ma pleine confiance, sans hésitations. Des larmes silencieuses s'écoulaient de mes yeux, ma bouche tremblait, … oui j'étais complètement perdu. Embourbée dans mon angoisse… -

Tout au long de mon petit speech, ma meilleure amie ne dit rien. Je la voyais triste pour moi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer pour que je la comprenne. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme et j'en eus la preuve en cet instant même. Elle était triste pour moi tout en étant inquiète. Une flamme de détermination s'installa dans son regard, une lueur confiante à qui j'aurais tout donné ne serais-ce qu'un instant pour en être moi-même propriétaire. Finalement après quelques secondes de répit, elle prit la parole d'une voix assurée :

Lanie : Ecoute moi bien Kate. Il y a deux ans, un homme entrait dans nos vies. Il s'est imposé sans s'en rendre compte, lentement mais sûrement au sein de notre famille. Je ne te cache pas qu'au début de votre collaboration, ses intentions envers toi n'étaient absolument pas louables. – elle me fit de gros yeux, appuyant ses mots – J'étais sceptique, c'est vrai. Pour moi, il n'était qu'un gêneur, mais un gêneur temporaire. Et puis, le temps a passé et de gêneur, il est devenu collègue, de collègue à partenaire et enfin de partenaire à ami. Son intervention dans nos vies à tous a été bénéfique ma belle. Il rend notre travail moins triste à sa façon – elle me sourit – Alors peut-être que je ne vois pas exactement l'ampleur de ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment mais sache une chose : Rick Castle est aussi mon ami et savoir qu'il nous a caché certains éléments si importants, m'attriste. Savoir qu'il ne nous fait pas suffisamment confiance me blesse aussi d'une certaine manière. Mais dis-toi bien que s'il ne nous l'a pas dit, c'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons, bonnes comme mauvaises. Alors tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir sous prétexte que tu es blessée ! On a tous notre jardin secret Kate et certaines choses peuvent faire plus de mal que de bien une fois révélées. Dans certains cas, l'ignorance vaut parfois mieux. – Elle prit un ton doux afin de certainement me calmer et ça marchait si j'en croyais l'arrêt de mes larmes – Si tu tiens tant que cela à lui en vouloir, trouve un bon motif parce que celui-là n'est pas vraiment juste. – Un silence passa le temps que j'assimile les informations qu'elle venait de me donner; puis, elle reprit voyant que son discours commençait à faire mouche – Je ne le connais peut-être pas aussi bien que toi girl mais je sais deux chose sur Rick Castle. Premièrement, il est incapable de tuer un homme et deuxièmement, cet homme est absolument sexy quand il est bronzé et en short de bain ! – le ton se fit malicieux sur cette dernière phrase –

Le comique de sa phrase me fit sourire, je pouvais sentir mes lèvres qui s'étiraient. Elle arrivait toujours à me remonter le moral. Je redémarrais alors. Cependant, la dernière phrase me titilla l'esprit. Castle, en short de bain ? Dans quelles circonstances exactes l'avait-elle vu ? Cela généra en moi une vague de curiosité maladive et je fis mon possible pour la réfréner. Je n'eus cependant le temps de pousser plus loin mes interrogations puisque je constatai avec ébahissement que nous étions arrivés.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture. La scène de crime avait déjà été passée au peigne fin, les banderoles jaunes bien identifiables « do not cross » étaient présentes un peu partout. Nous nous dirigions, ensemble, vers la scène de crime. Arrivée à la porte, je tournais la tête, un rayon lumineux venait de me toucher l'œil gauche. En levant les yeux, je me rendis compte que le soleil se levait. Le ciel paraissait orangé, me rappelant là la future scène sanglante sur laquelle nous allions certainement tomber, assombrissant mes pensées. En croisant le regard préoccupé de mes collègues, je laissai transparaître une flamme confiante me rappelant les paroles de Lanie; oui Castle était innocent, il fallait juste le prouver. Sur ce, je franchis la porte la première, ne leur laissant qu'un dernier regard déterminé…

**Fin du pov de Kate**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Pov Kira**

Arrivée devant la porte de mon domicile je laisse échapper un soupir songeant à la vie qui m'attend une fois ces murs franchis. L'on pouvait dire que ma vie maritale ne m'avait pas réussie songeais-je avec ironie : Un mari quasi absent, une vie sentimentale pour le moins inexistante et pour couronner le tout voilà que mon très cher mari s'envoi en l'air avec une de ses employées. Isabelle, Monica, qu'en savais-je après tout ! On était loin du fameux conte de fée ! Quand je pense à ce que j'avais sacrifié pour cet homme, une colère soude m'envahit. L'image que me renvoya le miroir du hall d'entrée m'effraya un instant. Je me forçais à détendre mes muscles faciaux et reprenais une expression plus avenante. Je me demande encore pourquoi je l'ai épousé. Heureusement, l'enveloppe marron présente sur la table basse du salon, que je venais de déposer, me remonta le moral quand je songeais à ce qu'elle contenait.

Ne voulant m'encombrer de cette fastidieuse tâche qu'est le repas, je passais commande. Italien devrait faire l'affaire me dis-je simplement. Suite à cela, je décidais de prendre un bon bain afin de me redynamisée avant l'arrivée de Greg. Je me dirige vers l'escalier situé en plein milieu du couloir. Mon regard accroche les photos présentes le long des murs, notamment celle où Greg et moi sommes assis sur cette balançoire : A cette époque nous étions encore fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, du moins, je le croyais…

Arrivée dans la salle de bain je me déchausse et me dévêtis rapidement, ne voulant retarder le moment où mon corps plongerait dans cet océan de douceur et de bien-être qu'est mon bain. Ma baignoire suffisamment grande pour deux me satisfaisant pleinement. Et pourtant je n'en avait tiré aucun profit avec mon cher mari, trop pudique il ne prenait que rarement des initiatives sur notre plan d'ordre sexuel. Dommage, il ne savait pas ce qu'il raté me dis-je mutine.

Je me mis dans l'ambiance et allumai alors quelques bougies d'ambiance, une musique calme envahit alors la pièce. Je remplissais ma baignoire d'une eau bien chaude et laissais tomber quelques huiles essentielles à l'intérieur, diffusant une subtile senteur de pêche. J'adorais ce fruit ! Mes miroirs muraux étaient déjà plein de buée suite à l'utilisation intensive de l'eau chaude mais peu m'importait, c'était là le meilleur moment de ma journée, mon petit plaisir quotidien. Je fermais la porte, puis plongeais mon corps dans cette eau bienfaitrice. Mes pensées vagabondèrent au loin, quand une sonnette retentit, me prenant au dépourvu. Frustrée, je songeais un instant à ne pas répondre. Je me rappelais du coup de téléphone passé plus tôt dans la soirée…. J'enfilais mon peignoir en soie que Greg m'avait offert, je l'adorais littéralement, la soie était vraiment mon petit péché mignon. Je quittai la salle de bain lentement. En bas, la sonnette retentit avec insistance, m'annonçant par-là l'impatience de mon visiteur. Un jeune, probablement la vingtaine me fit face. Où son allure était décontractée, la mienne, elle, se faisait tendue et énervée ! Je m'apprêtai à lui sortir une réplique bien cinglante lorsque je croisai son regard : De jolis yeux bleus encadrés par une paire de cils bien fournis. Ils eurent raison de moi un instant car ils me rappelaient une autre paire d'yeux familières. Il me tira de mes pensées d'une façon plutôt abrupte en me tendant d'une main jointe mes plats commandés, décidemment son deuxième prénom n'était certainement pas aimable. Pas impressionnée pour un sou, je lui tirais un de mes plus beaux sourires et lui répondit gentiment mais fermement :

Kira : Bonsoir – un sourire étira mes lèvres – Combien vous dois-je jeune homme?

Livreur : … - il sembla un instant décontenancé – 20 dollars m'dame !

Kira : Je vous remercie – Mon sourire se fit légèrement ironique puis, d'un mouvement sec je refermais la porte sous son nez. Le pauvre n'y était pour rien mais je détestais être tirée de mon bain. Posant nos plats sur la table de la cuisine, je remontais les marches quatre à quatre, pressée de me plonger à nouveau dans ma baignoire.

Un soupir de bonheur franchit à nouveau mes lèvres et je me laissais portée par la sensation grisante qui m'envahissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passé. Une porte claqua. Sûrement Greg me dis-je, en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce pour aller le saluer. Je savais d'avance et par exactitude ce que nous allions bien pouvoir nous reprocher et cela m'énervait au plus haut point. Au bout d'un moment je sentis mon corps frissonner. Ne voulant me lever immédiatement je tournai les robinets, l'eau chaude coulant à flot. Je crus percevoir au loin un bruit. Je tendis l'oreille, après tout **il** avait peut-être enfin une nouvelle intéressante à m'annoncer. Je me demandais un instant si son œil avertit avait remarqué l'enveloppe marron. Je grimaçais songeant déjà à sa réaction. Décidemment je ne comprenais plus cet homme, il désirait ne plus m'avoir dans ses pattes et pourtant le divorce se faisait extrêmement lentement, à croire qu'il prévoyait quelque chose de mauvais, pour moi en tout cas. Un nouveau soupir sortit de ma bouche. Mon désarroi se faisait palpable. Lasse de me préoccuper de la réaction de mon actuel époux, je sortis de mon bain et mis pour la seconde fois en trente minutes mon peignoir en soie. J'enfilais rapidement une paire de sous-vêtement propre et me dirigea vers le salon. Mes pas se firent de moins en moins rapides au niveau du couloir en constatant que pas un bruit ne s'échappait de la maison. Je mis mes doutes de côtés et appela l'autre habitant de la maisonnée :

Kira : Greg ? – Le silence de la pièce fut la seule et unique chose qui me répondit. Je retentais ma chance en espérant une réponse – Greg ? – Cette fois-ci je roulais des yeux, agacée par le comportement puéril de mon future-ex. J'arrivais au salon. – Greg, tu pourrais répon … - Ma phrase mourut à l'intérieur de ma gorge en avisant la scène qui se jouait devant moi.

Du sang. Une énorme flaque de sang même. L'effroi m'envahissait, me faisant perdre la cohérence de mes pensées. J'attrapais en vitesse l'arme à feu entreposée dans la commode de l'entrée avant même d'aviser de retourner au salon. J'avançais quasiment à reculons, mes pas se faisant plus légers que le bruissement d'une feuille lorsqu'un zéphire l'emportait au loin. Ma tête franchit tout d'abord le seuil du salon, puis mon torse avec l'arme bien ancrée à ma main, le reste de mon buste et enfin mes jambes. Mes yeux furetaient de droite à gauche en espérant retrouver Greg. Ma respiration loin d'être au plus calme se faisait lourde et saccadée. Je me sentais hagarde, limite étourdie dans mes déplacements, l'odeur de sang qui se rependait me montait à la tête, me donnant par-là la bile. Soudain, je ressentis une douleur diffuse au niveau de mon pied. Surprise, je n'osais bouger durant une seconde, puis sentis un liquide chaud s'écouler de mon pied. Confuse je constatais qu'il s'agissait de mon propre sang qui tachait la moquette. Celle-ci passa d'un brun doré à un macabre rouge bordeau. Des éclats de verre jonchaient le sol. Mon regard se perdit sur la pièce et de ma vue d'ensemble je vis d'où provenaient les bouts de verre. La table basse était brisée, répandant ici et là de nombreux éclats. A sa vue, ma respiration faiblit, mes yeux s'élargirent et mes mains déjà moites, furent parcourues par de nombreux frissons. Là, allongé dans son propre sang se trouvait mon mari.

Sans plus réfléchir je m'approchais de lui encore tremblante, horrifiée de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Je m'accroupis, posant mes mains au niveau de son cou, cherchant désespérément un pouls. Mes larmes passèrent la barrière de mes yeux pour s'écouler sur ce qui restait de mon mari. Sa gorge était tranchée, la lame qui avait servi reposée presque innocemment près de son corps et du sang se rependait sur mes mains, imbibant par la même mon peignoir. Je ne retenais définitivement plus mes pleurs et mes larmes perlèrent en abondance. Je perçus une voix féminine émettre des cris désespérés, presque hystériques et abasourdie je reconnus ma propre voix dans ces sons inconvenants.

Il fallait que je sorte, je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce, dans cette maison même réalisais-je avec tristesse et horreur. Je me précipitai dans mon dressing et m'habillai promptement oubliant temporairement la douleur au niveau de ma région plantaire. Je revêtis un imperméable en entendant les bruits assourdissants de l'orage qui grondait dehors. Je descendis au garage, puis grimpa dans ma voiture. Je conduisais rapidement, faisant fi de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait actuellement sur ma voiture et moi. De nombreux coups de klaxon retentirent autour de moi et je me rendis compte que c'était ma conduite qu'ils klaxonnaient. Sur le coup, cela m'indifféra. Je n'avais qu'un but, trouver quelqu'un de confiance. 40 minutes plus tard, je découvris que je m'étais rendu à l'appartement de Rick Castle. Je quittais ma Mercedes verte et me figea, me demandant encore si cela était une bonne idée. Je dus prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir que je ne le pensais puisque je me retrouvais trempée de la tête au pied. Finalement la pluie eut raison de moi.

Assis en dessous d'un porche, un homme me faisait face. Je m'approchais et lui parlai à voix basse, trop engourdie par le froid.

Kira : Bonsoir Monsieur – ma voix ne trembla pas –

Gardien : Bonsoir. Vous ne devriez pas rester dehors par ces intempéries vous savez. – Je perçois une petite part d'inquiétude ? Qui que soit cet homme, son inquiétude pour une inconnue devenait attachante. S'inquiéter pour des gens dont il ne connaissait même pas le matricule –

Kira : Je vous remercie – Je lui répondis et souris d'un air las, le premier de toute ma soirée – Je… Euh. J'aimerais – Je souffle un bon coup, frustrée de ne pas être en mesure de pouvoir m'exprimer –

Gardien : Oui ? Un problème peut-être – Je détecte une pointe de malice dans ces yeux bruns. Je décidais d'abréger le plus rapidement possible cette conversation, n'étant certainement pas d'humeur à faire une petite causette et encore moins sous une pluie battante –

Kira : Ecoutez, je sais que vous... Que ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes mais il faut absolument que je parle à Rick Castle. – Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'aborder si ouvertement. Ses sourcils se froncent, aie… songeais-je, corde sensible ! –

Gardien : Je ne …

Kira : - Je lui coupe la parole, impatiente de parler à Richard – J'ai des problèmes et Rick est un de mes amis. On s'est connu il y a un certain nombre d'années maintenant – Je lui montre une photo, appuyant ma plaidoirie – De plus je ne suis ni une fan psychotique, et encore moins une ex-femme. - J'ai dû réussir mon coup, puisqu'il me laisse passer m'indiquant l'étage ainsi que le numéro de son appartement -

Dans l'ascenseur, je ressens à nouveau ce sentiment oppressant, cette douleur qui m'envahit et essouffle mon cœur je peux presque le sentir se serrer dans ma poitrine. Je peux presque revoir Greg mon défunt mari étendu à mes pieds, le regard douloureux et un cri au bord des lèvres. Je devais y arriver m'exclamais-je soudainement à haute voix. Devant la porte, j'hésitais à nouveau et finalement me décidais à sonner. Une fois, deux fois puis une troisième fois. Je jouais un instant avec mes cheveux en regardant l'heure affichée à ma montre. Quelle idiote j'étais, il devait sûrement dormir. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre pour ne laisser qu'apparaître Richard Rodgers.

Je le dévisageais, toujours aussi surprise par sa beauté, pas le moins du monde entachée par son réveil plus que matinale. Je brisais la glace, ne voulant l'incommoder davantage.

Kira : Bonjour Rick – déclara-je d'une voix douce, heureuse de le revoir malgré la situation –

Rick : Kira – s'exclama-t-il surpris, je pus d'ailleurs voir les derniers vestiges de son sommeil s'envoler –

A son tour il me dévisageait. Ses yeux parcouraient mon corps d'une façon nette et précise comme s'il cherchait à en définir et en retenir tous les moindres aspects. Je me retenais de rougir devant son examen minutieux. Son examen fut sans doute finit puisque je pus apercevoir une légère confusion dans ses yeux.

Kira : Je suis désolée de venir te déranger à cette heure indue de la nuit. – C'était un euphémisme me dis-je. Ma chemise collait maintenant à ma peau et quelques larmes se déversèrent le long de mes joues - Mais je ne savais pas qui venir voir pour m'aider. – Son regard bleu inhiba ma retenue puisque cette fois-ci mes larmes coulèrent, laissant de nouvelles trainées de sillions sur ma peau. Je me réfugiais dans ses bras, retrouvant là la sensation de sécurité et de chaleur qu'autrefois il m'apportait. Sa confusion avait sans doute prit en ampleur mais peu m'importait car en ce moment j'avais besoin de réconfort. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il me laissa l'enlacer pendant plusieurs minutes.

Rick : Non, je t'en prie tu as bien fait. Entre. Ce serait mieux qu'on soit au chaud. – Il parlait d'une voix douce, comme s'il ne se préoccuper pas de l'heure à laquelle je venais de le réveiller, trop occupé à se préoccuper de son prochain. -

Kira : - Je m'extirpai de ses bras et m'exclamai d'une voix aigüe - Non, non je ne dois pas perdre plus de temps Rick – Je le vis se tendre, appréhendant déjà mon histoire –

Rick : Bien. Mais si tu veux mon aide sache que j'aimerai au moins savoir le fond du problème Kira – sa voix se fit apaisante -

Kira : - Il avait toujours su comment me calmer, je lui en fis d'ailleurs la remarque – Tu as toujours eu un effet calmant sur moi. – Un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres et je me retenus violemment de l'embrasser, ce n'était certainement pas le moment, d'autant que je ne savais pas comment il réagirait à mon attitude affectueuse. - Il s'agit de Greg, mon mari. Je suis rentrée chez moi à l'heure habituelle, à cette heure-ci le vendredi il avait l'habitude d'aller boire un verre avec ses copains poivrots – Un soupir agacé franchit mes lèvres quand je me rappelais avec quelle fréquence il les rejoignait. - Quand il est arrivé le dîner était prêt. Ecoute, je… - Je ne reconnus pas ma voix, surprise par les intonations qui en sortaient. Mes pas se firent lourds et je me mouvais d'un mouvement frénétique et répétitif sur son palier, l'angoisse m'étreignait à nouveau. Je me forçais à prendre quelques inspirations avant de continuer mon récit. Mon cœur pulsait véhémentement, j'étais plus que certaine qu'il devait l'entendre, je grimaçais à ce constat. - Je… - Mon bégaiement persista. - Tu vois le temps que j'aille prendre ma douche, quand je suis ressortit j'ai vu. J'ai vu mon mari, étalé sur le tapis de sol du salon, la gorge tranchée. – Mes larmes reprirent, la pression ne voulant pas retomber –

Rick : - choqué – Mais tu. Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu as appelé la police Kira !

Kira : Quoi ? Mais il n'en est pas question ! Il m'accuserait immédiatement de meurtre ! – A vrai dire sa question me laissa perplexe, j'allais avoir des problèmes avec eux. -

Rick : Certes. Mais je te signale Kira que ta fuite équivaut indirectement à des aveux de ta part. – ses yeux se firent sérieux, accentuant la gravité de la situation -

Kira : - balbutiante – Mais je… Je ne comprends pas…

Rick : Une femme trouve son mari mort chez elle. Celle-ci n'a pas d'alibi puisqu'elle est présente lors du meurtre. Pire, le tueur n'a même pas cherché à savoir qui d'autres était dans la maison. Pourtant ta présence était clairement indiquée puisque tu prenais sûrement un bain et j'imagine qu'à ce moment-là les robinets étaient ouverts au maximum. – J'hoche la tête d'un mouvement mécanique – Hors, quand celle-ci trouve le cadavre dans son salon, elle fuit immédiatement les lieux n'appelant même pas la police. Elle se rend même chez son ex en espérant trouver du soutien. A ton avis qu'est-ce qu'ils vont en penser ? – Sa voix avait perdu toute chaleur et m'intimidait énormément – Vos relations étaient tendues en ce moment, tu étais en pleine instance de divorce. Et si je ne me trompe pas, une fois décédé tu héritais de tous ses biens Kira – J'hochais à nouveau la tête me demandant comment il pouvait si bien connaître ma situation et moi en particulier - Tu es pour eux la coupable toute désignée ! Ils vont en déduire ou que tu es responsable directement du meurtre de ce cher Greg, ou que tu as engagé un professionnel ou encore que l'ex jaloux et voulant te reconquérir chez qui par ailleurs tu es venue te réfugier, c'est-à-dire moi, est responsable !

Kira : - Complètement stressée, la conjoncture des évènements de la soirée me sauta aux yeux quand je réalisai ma propre bêtise – Mais je suis innocente et toi aussi Rick !

Rick : - Je le sais – Il prit mon visage en coupe tout en me regardant dans les yeux – Et à moins que tu ne me regardes dans les yeux et que tu m'avoues l'avoir tué je te croirais innocente Kira. – Je me tue, assimilant ses paroles. Pour moi, mon silence voulait tout dire et j'espérais qu'il en comprendrait la signification – Bien, dans ce cas on a plus qu'à appeler la police. – Visiblement il avait compris et je me perdais à nouveau dans ses yeux. -

Il relâcha mon visage et entra dans l'appartement. Je le suivis, peu désireuse de rester dans l'entrée. Il prit son portable et composa un numéro qu'il, visiblement, connaissait par cœur. Je ne savais si je devais me réjouir ou au contraire en être effrayée. Je n'entendais pas la conversation, mais je crus percevoir la voix d'une femme à l'autre bout. Certainement son ami fliquette, le détective Beckett, sa nouvelle muse réalisais-je avec une certaine amertume.

Femme : ….

Rick : Navré de vous déranger aussi tard ou tôt plutôt – Sa voix se fit amusée, heureux de converser avec elle. Ses yeux pétillèrent rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre sa voix, je contenais ma jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, nous n'étions plus ensemble après tout – mais je pense avoir des problèmes – sa voix avait repris une intonation grave –

Femme : ….

Rick : Il y a un corps à l'angle de la 63ème et de Maddison Avenue pour vous. Un homme y a été égorgé. – Je cillais fortement, encore anéanti par la disparition prématurée de Greg. - Je préfère vous prévenir pendant qu'il est encore temps avant que les flics ne débarquent. Je vous fais confiance pour voir au-delà des apparences Beckett. – Avec dérision je méditais sur ses dernières paroles -

Kate : ….

Rick : Actuellement au loft et …

A l'extérieur, un boucan énorme se fit entendre, le coupant dans sa phrase. Le gond de la porte dévoila des policiers en uniforme, armes au poing. Je tremblai violemment, éprouvée et inquiète quant à Rick et moi.

Policiers : Les mains en l'air ! – Ils beuglèrent leur leitmotiv, comme si nous avions été sourds dans une autre vie –

Rick : - Faisant fi de leur interruption, il répondit une dernière fois - Et je crois que vous allez arriver en retard à la petite sauterie Kate.

Il l'avait appelé _Kate_, mes lèvres se pincèrent, horrifiée à l'idée de l'avoir déjà perdu.

Nous levions nos mains, coopérants promptement. Il faut dire que les armes braquées sur nos poitrines avantageaient considérablement. J'entendis des bruits derrière moi et tournai légèrement la tête. Là-haut, je distinguai une jeune adolescente rousse, sûrement la fille de Rick. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour le savoir après tout, tout comme plus de la moitié des habitants de New-York, je lisais les tabloïds ! Puis, derrière elle, une femme d'âge mur, Martha. Elle semblait effrayée un instant puis, quand son regard se posa sur moi, la colère était le sentiment dominant qui vrillait à travers ses yeux. L'adolescente voulut s'avancer mais un des policiers l'arrêta d'un mouvement sec de la main. Je grimaçais, cet homme n'avait-il donc aucune manière, la petite était terrorisée.

Ils s'approchèrent de nous, puis nous menottèrent. Sans un mot, nous sortîmes de l'appartement. Ils nous guidèrent à travers les étages. Arrivés dans le hall je vis l'homme qui m'avait laissé passer tout à l'heure. Il paraissait énervé, mon impression se confirma quand je le vis s'approcher, peu impressionné par la horde d'inspecteurs présents.

Policier 1 : Monsieur, ne vous approchez pas s'il-vous-plait. – Il parlait d'une voix neutre et ses traits étaient durs, ce qui m'incommodait davantage.

Gardien : - Il ne dut pas s'en apercevoir ou passa outre puisqu'il arriva devant nous – Pourrais-je savoir ce que Monsieur Castle a fait ? Il est indéniablement innocent ! – Sa voix passa de concernée à sincère, croyant aveuglément Richard. Et voilà que son charme faisait à nouveau des ravages. Cela ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié, connaissant parfaitement la personnalité attachante de Rick. Cependant je réalisais que ce brave homme pouvait avoir des problèmes en se mettant ainsi en avant face à eux. Cela se confirma quand un des flics s'approcha de lui et le bouscula.

Policier 2 : Restez en dehors de notre chemin _Monsieur_ – Sa voix persifla, claqua dans l'air, en contenant tout le mépris possible dans ce mot. Je vis Richard serrer les dents, énervé par leur comportement –

Gardien : Mais, je…

Le pauvre n'eut le temps de finir que Mr Muscles s'approcha de lui et lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage. Je laissais échapper un cri, confuse de leur méthodes plus que moyenâgeuses.

Rick : Arrêtez ! – Il s'exclama d'une voix glaciale, qui pourrait concurrencer avec celle l'autre flic. – Vous avez fait assez de dégâts pour ce soir, il me semble non ? – Il faisait appel à l'ironie mordante, sa colère devait être virulente pour qu'il en arrive là –

Policier 3 : Montez.

Il nous fit rentrer dans une de leur voiture, peu préoccupé par l'homme qui gisait par terre en se tenant la joue. Rick lui jeta un dernier regard inquiet avant de s'installer sur la banquette arrière.

Nous roulions déjà depuis quelques minutes que déjà je réfléchissais à la situation dans laquelle je venais de nous mettre. Je me sentais désolée pour Rick, il n'avait rien fait après tout. Il dû sentir mon angoisse puisqu'il me serra la main. Sa paume chaude, me rassura. Ses mots étaient rassurants mais il avait la capacité de s'exprimer tout aussi bien avec des gestes. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Les minutes passèrent. Pas un mot ne résonnait dans cette ambiance pesante. Les paysages défilaient lentement, je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit. Je sentis la voiture ralentir. Nous étions devant un commissariat. Je gémis doucement me remémorant la dernière fois où j'avais atterrie dans un tel lieu. Je devais avoir 16 ans et le contexte était tout autre, une fête trop bruyante, de l'alcool à flot… Oui, le contexte différait énormément.

Notre arrivée se fit tout sauf discrète. Il faut dire que débarquer à plus de 2h du matin avec Richard Castle, menottes aux poignets accompagné avec plus d'une unité de flics avait de quoi choquer. La célébrité de Rick était vraisemblablement à double tranchant. Ils nous menèrent en cellule. Nous détachèrent et nous laissèrent là, ensemble. Sa proximité me rassurait. Il s'assit sur le banc, épuisé. Je me rapprochais, cherchant par là un contact à tout prix. Il dut le sentir car il releva la tête et m'adressa un sourire rassurant. Il m'ouvrit les bras et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je me précipitais dedans. Ma tête reposait dans le creux de son cou, tout contre son épaule et j'entendais pulser son cœur, ce qui me rappelait indirectement celui de Greg qui, lui, ne battait plus. Le paradoxe se fit saisissant, et je me blottis de plus belle afin de m'échapper de ses pensées morbides qui tournoyaient autour de moi. Comme pour me répondre, ses bras m'enserrèrent plus fermement. Il parla, de sa voix douce et rassurante :

Rick : Ne t'inquiète pas. On fera face ensemble. – « Ensemble » voilà un mot auquel je ne m'attendais plus à recevoir de lui. Cela signifiait si peu mais en même temps tant que cela m'étourdit un instant. A travers ce simple mot, j'en tirais une signification toute particulière sur mon premier amour et cette pensée galvanisante me remplit de joie… Ensemble…


End file.
